PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biospecimen Procurement and Translational Pathology Shared Resource Facility (BPTP SRF) is a Markey Cancer Center (MCC)-managed resource. It facilitates the use of well-annotated human and animal specimens and provides a wide range of translational pathology technical services in support of MCC clinical, translational, population-based and basic science research. Over the award period, the BPTP SRF has increased annual biospecimen dispensation from 1,738 in FY12 to 4,446 in FY17 (156% increase), increased the total number of MCC users by 23% (48 in FY17, up from 39 in FY12) including 38 peer-reviewed funded MCC users in FY17 (49% of all BPTP users) and expanded its range of services. New services include: targeted and time sensitive collections, such as intra-operative, rapid fresh tissue collections supporting work in cancer metabolism; the development of novel model systems (e.g., Warburg tissue slices for metabolic analysis, patient-derived xenograft, organoids); review of all clinical trials, including investigator-initiated trials, to identify specimen collection needs and develop collection protocols; fresh tissue collections and rapid blood processing for clinical trials, resulting in support for 40 clinical trials over the funding period. The addition of a research histology laboratory, operated per clinical guidelines, allows for an increased capacity for technical services, such as histology, immunohistochemistry, molecular pathology, laser capture microscopy and DNA/RNA extraction. BPTP SRF has increased its consent capacity through the cross training of all BPTP SRF staff, as well as by using a universal opt-in consent for repository collections. BPTP SRF's name change reflects its increased focus on translational pathology, facilitated by the support of faculty in the University of Kentucky (UK) Department of Pathology who assist BPTP SRF staff in the development and interpretation of novel assays, on-site evaluation of specimen content and quality for fresh tissue dispense and identification of retrospective study and tissue microarray cohorts from surgical archive specimens dating back to 1995. This partnership, strengthened by BPTP's leadership?C. Darrell Jennings, MD, chair of the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, with Associate Director Qiuying Shi, MD, Assistant Professor in Pathology?ensures MCC investigators have a clear path to the specimen resources and pathologic services essential to their work. The BPTP SRF has streamlined operations by transitioning to the OnCore database and adding a manager to oversee daily operations, leveraging existing resources within the MCC, including the Clinical Research Office, the Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results Kentucky Cancer Registry and Cancer Research Informatics and Biostatistics and Bioinformatics SRFs, as well as non-MCC entities, such as the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, UK Office of Research Integrity and the Center for Clinical and Translational Science.